The wrong thought
by rynhel
Summary: I got nothing to say just a oneshot NaLu


**I want some one-shot story...**

**So I made this...**

**No flames please.**

**Sorry for my wrong grammar too.**

**Bow...**

**(The wrong thought).**

It was a nice day at fairy tail guild everything seems normal, everyone is busy with their daily activity, wait. Lissana looked around again; Gray is fighting yes but with Elfnii-chan and Gajeel. And Mira-nee is chatting with Levy in the counter...

Something isn't right...

Then Lissana saw the blue exceed who is busy munching his fish. That's it! Natsu and Lucy are not in the guild yet! But Happy is already here, they never went to a mission without Happy...

Lissana walked to Happy.

"Hi Happy, why are you alone here? Where are Natsu and Lucy?" Lissana asked.

"They are still at Lucy's apartment, Natsu did something last night to Lucy"

Everyone are too busy, yet Mira's super hearing didn't pass the blue exceed gossip.

Lissana became interested too.

"Oh? What did he do?" Lissana asked,

"I don't know but I heard Lucy said something about Natsu should be a man and take the responsibility of what he did" Then Happy resumed in munching his fish.

Mira blinked.

Lissana blinked.

Then Mira's cheek became red as she looked she imagined something "Ahra, Arha" she said as asmile is formed in her lips.

Then Mira signed something to Lissana to asked Happy more information.

But Lissana wanted to know it personally.

"Can you accompany me to Lucy's apartment Happy?" Lissana asked.

Happy nodded as he spread his wings and starts to fly.

"Wait" Lissana said as she followed Happy.

"Chotto matte Lissana," Mira stopped Lissana as Happy stopped too.

Mira then handed Lissana a Camera!

"Don't forget to take a good picture okay" Mira said to them.

"Okay" Lissana sweat dropped.

* * *

Lissana and Happy are both in front of Lucy's apartment when they are about to open the door the heard something that make Lissana stop at her place.

"Luce, open it more" they heard Natsu's voice said.

"Hmmm, but Natsu, it still hurt. Will you please take it slow?" they heard Lucy's voice said.

Lissana gasped. And then she blushed.

"H-Happy I think w-we shouldn't disturb them" Lissana said to Happy.

"Why?" Happy gave her a questionable look but then when he saw how red Lissana is he finally gets it. He put his paws in his mouth.

"There a little more Luce..." Natsu's voice said again. The two can't even move from their place!

"Hmmm" they heard Lucy WHAT?

They were so shocked they couldn't even move from their spot!

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Erza's voice makes Lissana and Happy jump up.

Erza looked suspiciously to the two. They looked weird for her, like they are being caught in the act of crime, but then when she is about to take a step forward...

"Wait! Wait Wait Natsu stop! It still bleeds" Erza heard Lucy's voice said.

"Geez, Lucy I was about to finish now why do you have to stop me?" Erza heard Natsu said.

Erza was stunned in her place. She then looked at Lissana and Happy asking what is going on inside Lucy's apartment.

But the two are both like in her state...

They are thinking how barbaric Natsu is!

* * *

Gray finally realized that Natsu is not around the guild and he knows where he can find him. When he is walking to that place he saw Erza, Lissana and Happy outside their favourite celestial wizard.

"Oi. What are you all doing here?" Gray asked the three.

"Almost there!" Gray recognized Natsu's voice.

"HMMM Natsu! " He was frozen in his place as he heard Lucy's voice!

* * *

After minutes of silence they heard a foot step to the door they don't have time to move as Natsu came out.

"Hey guys! Whacha all doing here?" Natsu asked as he then opened the door and saw Lucy there in the couch mending her hand.

"What are you two doing?" Erza asked. Still they are all red as tomatoes!

"I got splinter from last night because Natsu destroyed my window," Lucy then looked at Natsu"You really have to take responsibility for what you did last night, Natsu you will pay it for it to my land lady!"

"Hai. Hai" Natsu said. 'if only you didn't lock it last night I wouldn't have to destroyed it anyway..' Natsu mumbled...

"Are you saying something?" Lucy said.

"Nandeminai" Natsu said.(nothing)

Erza, Gray, Lissana and Happy observed the two. They can't help thinking how Lucy and Natsu act like some married couple.

* * *

**The end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima dono is the Mangaka of Fairy Tail.**

**Haayyy...**

**Sorry for my crazy idea, I'm planning to translate my other Filipino work but I got confused so I just changed some hehehehe.**

**Cecilia it's the latest episode of Fairy Tail. You can look for it in the internet.**

**To GoldenRoseTanya I just guest it hehehe... I might be wrong... hehehehe.**

**Thank you!**

**Love you all**

**Muah**

**Muah!**

**Good day!**

**Review?**


End file.
